


first of many

by weirdoevolving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdoevolving/pseuds/weirdoevolving
Summary: Rose and Kanaya enjoying a day off.





	first of many

**Author's Note:**

> This has a bit to do with the epilogue but it doesn't have spoilers or anything. This is just how I picture what happened when Rose first starts becoming her ultimate self.

It was a rare day off for Rose and Kanaya. Most of the time, they were down in the brooding caverns, making sure everything was running smoothly, but Rose convinced Kanaya that they needed a break and that the other trolls could handle a day or two without them. Kanaya didn't want to leave them, but she has wished to have a day off to spend with her wife, so she agreed to take a day off.

Kanaya was working in the garden while Rose read a book on the small couch that was nearby. Soft music was playing on Rose's phone. Both of them were stealing a glance at each other, like to see the other so peaceful and giggle when they got caught. They were happy, content, and enjoying being with each other. Everything was perfect. Then it happened. Rose screamed in pain, grabbing at her head. She hit the ground along with her book with a thud.

"Rose?!" Kanaya asked with panic laced in her voice. Rose kept screaming. The troll rushed over. She tried to touch her wife's arm, but Rose threw a punch that barely missed her face. "Rose, what's wrong?" Kanaya asked, her voice nearly breaking. Kanaya tried to pick her up to bring her inside, but she lashed out like she was being attacked by some unseen horrors.

"Rose, Darling. Please tell me what's wrong so I can help! Please!" Kanaya pleads with her wife, but her words fell on deaf ears. Rose didn't say anything; just stayed on the ground, holding her head and whimpering in pain. In a state of panic, Kanaya called Jane, thinking (hoping) she'll know what's happening. She told Jane that something happens and she needed to come as fast as she could. Jane said she would be there in 20 minutes. Kanaya then sat next to her wife, her heartbreaking with each whimper of pain.

"Rose please hold on. Jane will be here soon. She'll be able to help."

It was the longest 20 minutes of her life. When she heard the doorbell, she ran using her rainbow drinker speed and almost ripped the door off its hinges. Jane was standing there with a worried look on her face. She didn't wait to be let in.

"Where is she?" Jane asked as she headed into the house. Kanaya leads Jane to the garden, trying to explain what happened without breaking down (it didn't work). When they got to the garden, Rose was still on the ground with her hands covering her face. Jane kneed down next to Rose, talking in a soft voice.

"Hello, Rose. It's Jane. I'm going to try to help you okay?" Rose nodded, and with that, Jane started to try to heal Rose. Kanaya stood back and watch, panic, fear, and worry, ate away at her as she watched. After what felt like forever Jane's hand stopped glowing.

" Did that help?" Jane gently asked. Rose only nodded in response." Okay, good. Do you think you can get up?" Again a nod. Rose tried to get up with the help with Jane, but her knees gave out. She would have fallen flat on her face if it wasn't for Kanaya who rushed forward to catch her. Together, they helped Rose to the bedroom and put her into bed. Jane waited in the hallway while Kanaya made sure Rose was comfortable.

"Just rest, love," Kanaya told her sleeping wife. She kissed Rose's forehead before she left.

"Do you know what's wrong with Rose?" Kanaya immediately asked. Jane sighed.

"No, I wasn't able to figure that out. I was only able to subdue the pain, and even that was hard for me to do since it had to do with more with the mind than physical ."

"Is it going to happen again?" The troll asked, hoping Jane would say no.

" I honestly don't know. It could be a one-time thing or happen many more times again. A hero of mind might be able to help, but I don't know."

"Alright. Thank you, Jane." Kanaya couldn't help but feel angry at Jane. She was the maid of life. She should know how to fix this, but Kanaya tried to hide the anger. They were then left in awkward silence. Jane wanted to comfort Kanaya but didn't know-how.

Finally, the silence was broken by Jane's phone ringing. She answered it. Kanaya stood there, thinking about ways she could get in contact with Terezi since she's the only hero of mind, while Jane was on the phone. After a few minutes, Jane hanged up.

"It looks like I need to go. There's a meeting that the big heads of Crocker Corp are having, and they want me there. But I can stay if you want in case it happens again when Rose wakes up." Kanaya thought about it but, in the end, sent Jane away. She wanted some time to gather herself so she can be there for Rose when she woke up.

"Well okay. You can call if it happens again." And with that, Jane left. Kanaya sat hard on the floor and started to cry. She felt so utterly useless and scared that she couldn't help her wife at all. Rose was in pain, and there was noting Kanaya that could have helped.

After a while, Kanaya stopped crying. She felt like she just ran out of tears. She got up, splashed some water on her face, and went to check on Rose. She was still sound asleep. It was crazy to see her looking so peaceful when earlier she was screaming and thrashing around in pain. Kanaya adjusted the blanket and went to leave when she felt something tugging on her shirt. She looked and saw it was Rose.

"I'm sorry darling. Did I wake you?" Kanaya asked softly, taking Rose's hand in her own.

"Can you hold me, please?" Rose asked in a weak voice. Rose still looked dull, and her voice was hoarse. It broke Kanaya's heart into a million pieces to see her like this.

"Of course, of course, I will." Kanaya carefully got into bed next to Rose and put her arms around her wife, trying to make sure she didn't cause her wife any pain. Rose snuggled into the troll and let out a sigh.

"Thank you. I love you, Kanaya." Kanaya's heart skipped a beat as it always did when Rose told her she loved her.

"I love you too, Rose," Kanaya said as she kisses the top of Rose's head. Kanaya knew they were going to have to talk about what happened when Rose woke up, but for now, she was going to enjoy cuddling with her wife.

Both soon fell asleep, neither knowing there was more too come that were way worse and neither knew that the prince of heart was starting to go through the same thing.


End file.
